a shade of red
by energy king
Summary: When it comes to shades of red, Mikoto is blood red, ruthless and violent. ―Mikoto/Izumo.


**Note:** This is a short story with five chapters, only five. Main pairing is Mikoto/Izumo; but there is also Mikoto/Totsuka mentioned, especially in this first chapter. I watched K twice and I still think that Mikoto and Izumo should be together. It's not like I hate other pairings with Mikoto, but my favorite is this one.

This isn't going to be your typical love story. Actually it's not a love story. Mikoto/Izumo, lot of sex. One-sided!Love and some dark content.

**warning**: This story may contain some dark material. And a lot of sex scenes. You have been warned.

* * *

When it comes to shades of red, Mikoto is blood red, ruthless and violent. ―Mikoto/Izumo.

* * *

a shade of red;

* * *

.

**Once upon a time**

**Your eyes were wide not dead**

.

* * *

_"Sorry Mikoto… I have bad news."_

Everything started from here, and

everything went wrong after that.

* * *

Everybody could see it. The special connection between their king and a clansmen. Ever since they got together Mikoto seemed more relaxed, in battles more fierce ― because of that nobody dared to _even_ think of hurting Totsuka Tatara. Everybody in HOMRA was happy after finding out, well _almost _everybody.

Kusanagi Izumo, the one who has been there ever since the beginning wasn't happy after finding out. At first it confused him why he wasn't happy with their relationship, but after feeling his chest tighten every time he saw them kiss ― Izumo quickly figured out.

* * *

At first he denied it, because there was just no way he would be in love with Mikoto. Sure he was gay, and _sure_ Mikoto is hot, but it just felt weird. Loving Mikoto, not as a friend, not as a king, but as a ―_lover_. He lost a lot of sleep because of these thoughts and he still didn't knew what to think.

And Mikoto and Totsuka didn't made things easier for him ― holding hands all the time, kissing in front of him, taking afternoon naps together and Izumo could only guess what they did at night. And that thought made his chest hurt, yet again.

Letting out a sigh, Izumo got up from his bed and headed outside to smoke. Sure it was three in the morning, but who gives a fuck? Quietly opening his door and making his way towards the stairs Izumo passed Mikoto's room. And stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a moan.

"_K―King…ah_!"

_That was definitely Totsuka's voice_, Izumo thought. He wasn't stupid, he knew what they were doing, but somehow Izumo couldn't move from his place.

"_Aahh! …King, ple―please go slo…slower.._"

Totsuka's voice broke Izumo out of his thoughts and he quickly, and quietly as possible walked down the stairs and outside. His back met the cold wall and Izumo slid down, pulled his knees to his chest, his hands grabbed his hair rather roughly.

Damn it, he is in love with Mikoto.

He didn't get anymore sleep that night.

* * *

Sometimes he would imagine what would it be like to have those lips against his. Would they be soft or rough? Would they be warm against his own? What would their kiss be like? Would Mikoto kiss him gently as he kisses Totsuka? Or would it be rough, both fighting for control? Would Mikoto wrap his arms around him, holding him gently as if he was afraid that Izumo would break? Or would he hold him tightly so that Izumo could not get away, even thought he wanted to?

Shaking his head slightly and trying to remove those thoughts out of his head, Izumo let out a rather long sigh.

"Kusanagi-san? Are you okay? That was a loud sigh."

Turning to his left Izumo saw a smiling Totsuka standing by the bar with Anna in his hand. _Which means Mikoto is somewhere around here_, Izumo thought. And looking around he found Mikoto coming down the stairs. Sleepy as always.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Really Kusanagi-san? Your face looks so pale.."

"Just some lack of sleep, I am fine."

Izumo fought the urge to let out a sigh and continued his cleaning. Mikoto sat at the couch and Anna joined him immediately, Totsuka soon followed. Looking from afar at them Izumo thought that he was looking at a family, one happy family. And it tore him apart, loving Mikoto but being silent because of this relationship right in front of him. He couldn't help but feel guilty somehow.

And his dreams aren't helping at all.

Especially the one he had last night.

* * *

_Gripping Mikoto's cock with both hands, Izumo pumped the length roughly as he pulled his mouth away, panting slightly. He took Mikoto into his mouth again, removing one of his hands to make room, and pushed down. The younger male moaned a bit louder as his cock plunged deeper into Izumo's mouth than before, his hips rocking into the pleasure, wanting the blond to hurry up and take in the rest. Izumo felt his throat tighten. He couldn't swallow, and with his excitement, it was hard breathing only through his nose. He continued on though, beginning to move his head back and forth over the length once again, this time a bit faster._

_He gently laid his hands on the other male's thighs and bobbed his head a couple times over Mikoto's length before taking in more. Izumo pulled his head back, sucking and dragging his tongue over the shaft until he reached the end, pushing it up against the underside of the head and licking it teasingly. He rolled his tongue over the tip and lapped at the pre-cum that spilled from the slit before taking Mikoto's cock back into his mouth, deep-throating him with ease this time._

_Mikoto moaned loudly this time. It felt too good. He could feel Izumo's throat closing around him—the warm, wet walls sliding and squeezing his manhood as the blond bobbed his head over his length. He couldn't help himself from thrusting his hips forward, craving release._

_"Shit…" Mikoto hissed quietly as Izumo began to move faster. At his limits, Mikoto sat up a bit and grabbed the blond's head, thrusting his hips forward. The blond gagged in surprise, gripping the other male's pants tightly as the redhead moved in and out of his mouth at a semi-fast pace, his hips thrusting fully forward each time. Just as Izumo began to think he couldn't take much more of the younger male driving his cock down his throat, he felt Mikoto's hot semen gush down his throat._

_"Mn—!" Izumo choked and pulled back, the cum spilling over his tongue. He bent his head and brought his hand to his mouth, letting the cum dribble out from his mouth, not wanting to swallow anymore than he already had._

_Mikoto grabbed the blond's chin and tilted his head up. He pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into the blond's mouth and tasting the bitter substance inside. He pressed their tongues together and rubbed, coaxing the other boy to kiss back, to which he complied. The blond's breath hitched as he felt Mikoto grab his thighs and pull his legs out from under him. With his legs slightly spread, he couldn't help feel a little embarrassed._

_Mikoto was reaching forward to pull Izumo's pants off—_

* * *

Just thinking about his dream made his feel hotter than before. The room suddenly became hot and Izumo's eyes searched for Mikoto, who is now sitting in front of him.

"Totsuka-san you suck!"

Yata was too loud to be ignored, Izumo looked at the teen, showing off his skills to Totsuka and the rest clansmen. But that wasn't allowed in his bar!

"Cut it out, you guys! Play with your skateboard outside!"

Izumo left out a sigh and just then noticed that he has been cleaning a glass which is already clean. _The redhead king surely is a distraction_, Izumo thought. Both of them, he and Mikoto watched as Yata was trying to teach Totsuka how to drive a skateboard.

"That guy's..." at sound of Mikoto's voice, Izumo looked up. "..a strange dude."

"You got that right. He can't fight, but he seems so comfortable in the midst of guys who do nothing but fight. He's like a wild animal trainer."

Mikoto turned to Anna, "Hey, did you just laugh?"

But the girl quickly shook her head. They continued watching Totsuka and Yata who are still arguing about silly things, at least in Izumo's point of view. Anna got up from her seat and walked over to Totsuka.

"Your song. Aren't you going to sing?"

Totsuka got his guitar and everybody gathered around him, Anna sitting next to him and Mikoto just a few seats away. Izumo stayed behind his bar. As Totsuka began singing everybody calmed down and just enjoyed the dreamy melody he was making, both his voice and his guitar. Mikoto closed his eyes enjoying the song while Izumo watched him. Just because Mikoto's peaceful face isn't something you get to see everyday.

* * *

"Izumo."

_That's strange_, Izumo thought while watching Mikoto coming down stairs with a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah Mikoto?"

"Do you know where Tatara is? He isn't answering any calls..."

"Totsuka? ...No. Now that you mention it I haven't seen him in a while."

"...Is that so..."

Izumo didn't knew what to do in this situation, because Mikoto rarely showed any emotion. Somehow he felt like he should do something for him.

"Do you want me to ask other members?"

Mikoto just looked at him. Izumo quickly took out his phone, sending message to everybody in hope that somebody would reply "Yes. I know where Totsuka-san is."

And that someone was Yata-chan.

"Mikoto, Yata-chan said that Totsuka went out to film with that old camera.."

His king didn't look pleased at all. And Izumo hated seeing his upset, even thought Mikoto would never say that he is upset.

"Want me and Yata-chan to look around for him?"

Again Mikoto just looked at him. Putting out his cigarette and picking up his jacket Izumo walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

That was strange. Totsuka didn't answer any of their calls and judging by his phone, Totsuka should be on the rooftop of a nearby building. Something just wasn't right and Izumo could feel it.

"Let's hurry Yata-chan."

"Hai!"

Running up the stairs towards the rooftop Izumo felt powerless. He couldn't do anything, just run towards the door, without knowing what is waiting for him up there. Yata went out first.

"Totsuka-san!"

There on the rooftop laid Totsuka with, Izumo thought it was a bullet wound on his chest. As he was being cradled in Yata's arms, Totsuka tried explaining that the Colorless King was the one who shot him. He then tried to tell the two worried Clansmen not to worry, before finally apologizing with a tear in his eye. Afterwards, Totsuka finally died with a smile. Yata started crying, cradling Totsuka, calling out his name. Izumo noticed his camera and remembered Mikoto, who was probably waiting for them to come back. Picking up the camera Izumo took out his phone and dialed Mikoto's number.

"Sorry Mikoto… I have bad news."

* * *

Everything started from here, and

everything went wrong after that.

* * *

HOMRA wasn't taking a break. They wanted to find this "Colorless King" and fast. Make him pay for Totsuka's murder.

But the atmosphere in the bar was completely different from usual. Since there was no more Totsuka it was hard to get used to not being able to see him everyday. To speak with him, to try out his new recipe, to hear his song, his voice. Anna and the other clansmen were fighting this somehow, while Mikoto, Mikoto...

Mikoto stayed out, sometimes all night. Probably just fighting, sometimes just drinking. Izumo understood that he couldn't stay in his bar and drink, because everything reminded him of Totsuka. But still he should take it easy on fighting, if he wanted to live another day. His Sword of Damocles was in bad state, it wasn't serious, _**yet**_. Letting out a sigh Izumo poured himself a drink, after all the bar is closed.

Just then Mikoto came down from upstairs, a cigarette in his mouth and a glass in his hand. An empty glass, Mikoto came downstairs for more alcohol. _Really that's what he does everyday_, Izumo thought while taking off his sunglasses to rub his eyes. Opening his eyes Izumo noticed that Mikoto stopped in front of him and was looking at him with sadness, why was he looking like that at him? Izumo didn't knew. Mikoto suddenly placed his glass onto the table, rather harshly and Izumo raised his head, ready to yell at him for trying to destroy his bar.

"Tatara..."

Mikoto whispered quietly, so that Izumo couldn't hear him. But he did. He grabbed the back of Izumo's head and pulled him up, smashing their lips together roughly. In response, Izumo gasped in utter disbelief, his brain entering a temporary state of shock as he tried to process the fact that Mikoto was kissing him. Once he fully understood the current situation, he struggled.

"Miko—mn…!" Izumo mumbled between their lips, only to have Mikoto press against him more, kissing him over and over as if it weren't enough. Mikoto kept a firm hand behind the blond's head, while the other snaked around his waist, pulling the blond against him tightly. He had only meant to share a brief kiss, but Izumo's lips were softer than they had appeared. Now, he was caught up in the moment—in the urge to devour and bruise those lips.

Izumo pulled back forcefully, his wide, brown eyes showing fear and his cheeks a bright pink. He panted slightly, trying to catch his breath from the intense exchange.

"Mikoto stop—!" He yelled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while the other continued to push against the other male's shoulder. "I'm not Totsuka! I know that he is gone, but don't use me as a physical replacement!" Izumo struggled to push Mikoto and to pull out of his grip, but the other male was quicker and stronger. He pressed his body against the blond's, resting his weight on him and tightening his grip around him.

"Please… just for tonight."

Izumo thought about it. Sure, this was his chance to have Mikoto, but it felt like he was betraying Totsuka. Could he really do this to Totsuka? The sweet, kind and gentle Totsuka who was always there to help?

"No."

"Izumo... please."

"I—I can't Mikoto... It just doesn't feel right.."

Mikoto needed a release, and instead of fucking some random person, wouldn't it be better if it was Izumo. After all he isn't stupid, he noticed how Izumo has been looking at him for the past few days. Now all he needed to do was to get Izumo to accept his proposal, so Mikoto leaned in and kissed him again. The kiss was messy—but passionate—their tongues rubbing against each others lustfully, only being broken for a much needed breath after a long moment of the exchange.

The redhead captured the other male's lips into another deep kiss, smiling a bit when the blond eagerly returned it.

Hook, line and sinker.

He roughly pulled the older male's pants down to his knees, successfully surprising the blond.

"Mikoto!" Izumo threw his arm back, hoping to throw the redhead off him. The younger one, however, only grabbed his wrist and pinned it down onto the table.

"I said no!"

The blond struggled. Why was Mikoto doing this? Why wouldn't he stop? How far exactly was he planning to go…? Izumo's eyes began to water as he felt the redhead grab both his wrists and pull back, forcing his body to drag back over the table—closer to Mikoto.

"Mikoto—please, stop!" The blond tried to lower his hips, but to no avail. The awkward position made it harder than it seemed, and Mikoto's grip had no sign of loosening. He struggled helplessly, trying to break free; vulnerable to Mikoto's whim.

"Mikoto—nh!" Izumo felt lost. He could feel Mikoto's tongue invading him over and over and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was being violated and—to his horror—it was beginning to feel good. It swirled around inside him, pulled out, and then pushed in again, driving the blond crazy. It had been such an unpleasant feeling before, but as the redhead's saliva began to wet him and loosen him up, strange sparks of pleasure lit up inside him. He felt so confused—he couldn't tell if he wanted more or wanted to reject all of Mikoto now. The mere thought of that confusion scared him.

Mikoto stopped, lifting his head a bit. He saw Tatara, not Izumo. Even if Izumo's hair was blond, all he saw was Tatara. His cock throbbed slightly at the sight before him. He lowered his head back down and licked the quivering hole again a few more times before pushing his tongue in, earning a loud moan from the male under him. He sucked at the entrance teasingly as he began pushing his tongue in and out, feeling the tight muscles contract against it.

Izumo doubled over with a startled moan, catching himself before he could fall forward. His legs trembled as he panted heavily. Confused and unsatisfied, his cock twitched needily. He had been right on the brink of his release, and yet Mikoto stopped? With shaking hands, Izumo moved to grip his cock, wanting to just stroke his length raw until he came over and over—until he reached some sort of satisfaction. He was stopped by Mikoto's grip on his wrists.

"No…" Izumo whined, a sob building on his throat. He wanted to touch it—he needed to—and yet Mikoto was denying it all. He was beginning to feel frustrated. He just wanted to cum.

"Be still." Mikoto ordered as he pushed Izumo face down onto the table, raising his ass up in the air. He pulled the blond's pants the rest of the way off his legs and discarded them by the bed. He pushed open the thighs a bit more, only to notice the older male was touching himself again. With an irritated sigh, the redhead grabbed Izumo's wrists and held them up over his head pinned down on the bed, earning a frustrated groan from the one below him.

"You'll cum in a bit, so just be still."

"But…!"

Mikoto sighed again and gave up. He kept his hand pinned over Izumo's wrists as his other reached down, stroking his once again erect cock. He leaned his body over the older male, the tip of his length pressing against Izumo's twitching hole. The blond gasped as his body went completely still.

Mikoto only smirked and he pushed forward.

"Ugh…Ah! No—Mikoto…!" Izumo wailed as he felt Mikoto's hot rod slide into him, it felt like it was ripping him in two. Izumo was positively convinced that nothing—no amounts of pleasure—could make this kind of pain go away. Mikoto believed otherwise though. He was horny. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck Izumo and believe it was actually Tatara, as delusional as that sounded. He wanted both of them to feel good.

The redhead rubbed his hands over the soft skin of Izumo's hips as he continued to push forward again, burying his length deeper into the blond. The older male cried out in discomfort and pain at the stretch, his walls clenching even tighter on Mikoto's cock. The redhead grunted and leaned his body down against Izumo's back, his breath near the blond's ear.

He kissed the nape of Izumo's neck gently before he began sucking on the skin. He bit, gnawed, and sucked at the flesh, leaving behind dark, red bruises over the surface. He trailed light kisses up the neck and stopped at the jaw line right under the blond's ear.

He pushed Izumo's legs over his shoulders and released his thighs, moving his hands down to the older male's hips instead. He held the blond close to him as their lower bodies met in a wild frenzy, his breath becoming as labored as Izumo's as he approached his climax. With a groan, he pulled away from the kiss, saliva stringing from their tongues.

"Fuck…" Mikoto moaned as he thrust faster into the male below him and tilted his head back in pleasure. He forcefully pushed against the blond's sweet spot at an awkward angle just to hear him scream—and he was rewarded with just that. Izumo's tight, wet walls squeezing over his thick cock excited him greatly—more than he would have liked. With a loud moan, he shoved his cock as deep as it could possibly reach into the older male and climaxed.

Izumo let out a loud moan at the feel of Mikoto's hot cum filling his insides, tensing over the throbbing shaft pressing against his prostate and cumming himself, his semen spilling over his stomach. His hands clawed at the other male's back, leaving behind angry red lines over the skin. He couldn't take it anymore.

The younger male thrust his cock in and out a few times lightly before sitting up a bit, the blond's grip falling limp from his neck and his legs from his shoulders. He pulled out and shuddered at the sweet friction.

The redhead male clicked his tongue and got up from his position, throwing the blanket over the blond's body. The older male shifted under the sheets and lifted his head, opening his tired eyes.

"Mikoto…?" He called out.

"I'm going to go shower." The redhead said as he walked upstairs leaving Izumo laying on the table, alone.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter one.


End file.
